bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Multiplayer Plasmid Combos: Sonic Boom
And now, presenting the penultimate pluriplayer plasmid permutation presentation post! Next-to-last in line is Sonic Boom, which for some reason didn't make it into BioShock 2. Have a nice read! With Electro Bolt: Electric Fence. Plasmid can be used to draw a wall of electricity out of thin air, electrifying any enemy or physics object which passes through it. With Winter Blast: Ice Sheet. Plasmid can be used to draw a wall of ice out of thin air, blocking any shots, attacks or people that pass through it until it shatters or melts. Players can also use the ice as a platform. With Incinerate!: Firewall. Plasmid can be used to draw a wall of fire out of thin air, igniting any enemy or physics object which passes through it. With Big Daddy Roar: Sonic Scream. Using this plasmid will cause the player to emit a powerful scream, throwing any nearby enemies into the air and backwards. However, the user will be temporarily immobile for the duration of the scream. With Aero Dash: Teleport. Using this plasmid will instantly teleport the player to the target location. With Geyser Trap: Sound Barrier. Firing this plasmid will spawn a node that will throw back any enemies who step into its radius. With Security Bullseye: Knockback. Firing the plasmid at a friendly security device will temporarily cause their attacks to push back enemies. If a device owned by an ally kills an enemy while under the effects of this plasmid, the player will receive an assist point. With Houdini Plasmid: Ghostify. Using this plasmid will allow the player to see and pass through nearby walls and float at constant altitude. However, they will be unable to attack, cannot pass through certain walls and their EVE will be drained while in ghost mode. If they revert to normal form while passing through a wall, they will die instantly. With Insect Swarm: Boom Bug. Using this plasmid spawns a giant flying bug that will home in on the nearest enemy. Upon contact it will explode, knocking back every nearby enemy and temporarily covering their screen in green goo, impeding their vision. However, they will also receive a damage bonus while their vision is blurred and the bug can be shot down, causing it to explode prematurely and damage nearby teammates. With Chrono Warp: Lift. Using this plasmid will cause every object, projectile and enemy in a small target radius to momentarily float into the air before falling back down. Lifted enemies can still aim and fire, and will get a speed and rate of fire boost at the end of the plasmid's effects. With Telekinesis: Pull. Using this plasmid will allow the player to pull enemies towards them. Enemies can be carried arround and dropped at any time, even when pulling them, but cannot be thrown and can still attack. The player cannot interact with objects with this plasmid either. Alright, then. Eleven down, one to go. And I won't even have to come up with any new combos when writing that post. After that, I'll do the enemies for the singleplayer mode. Back to the plasmids section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts